Tellyzx's Stranded on Poke High School*Season 3*FINAL SEASON*
Official Cast Pic & Synopsis Stranded on Poke High School is the third and final season of Tellyzx's Stranded series. The Season was officially announced in September during the finisher marathon of Stranded on Poké World Tour. The official cast was revealed when the theme song came out in September 2011, only to get an updated version of it with 12 new add-ons announced in October 2011. The show's original count was 54, that is, until Tellyzx had developed 12 new characters for the show since he wants to create unforeseen drama. There are a total of 66 competitors on the show. This season is also special because it'll be the first not to include the cliché vote rigging, courtesy of an optional rule made by his YT friend Wave3436. The show's pilot served as the official start/sneak peek for the season on November 11th 2011. The official premiere for the season started with episode 2 on January 9th 2012. The show had a 9 episode marathon which brought the episode number to 10. As of February 11th 2012, The 3rd Edition of The Aftershow and Episode 10 were aired. It was unknown of when the season will resume. Tellyzx recently uploaded Episode 11 and had plans to start uploading more episodes during the spring as part of the new "Villain's Slayer" Arc. The new arc would've lasted for at least 10 episodes. He recently uploaded a preview of episode 12 which came out on March 4th, 2012. The actual episode came out on March 12th 2012. The show was on hiatus ever since. The show officially ended its run with a finisher video in August 2012. The creator has lost interest in the show and has decided to bring closure to the show. He believes the show wasn't going anywhere after its hypnosis incident at the end of episode 9. The finisher premiered on August 8th 2012, revealing Gliscor as the winner of the season. Tellyzx announced at the end of the finisher that if Stranded had a fourth season, it would be titled "Stranded, Revenge on Poké Island", which would have new contestants. Episodes 1. Welcome to Your First Day of School 2. Bus Rides & Backstabbers 3. Additions & Subtractions To The Cast 4. Homecoming Shockers 5. The Intramurals of Life 6. SOPHS' Winter Musical Extravaganza 7. Last Friday Night's Risk Factor 8. History Reenacts Itself 9. On Time or At Risk 10. The S.A.T Horror Picture Show 11. Spelling Bee's & B*tches 12. Hell's Cafeteria 13. SOPHS 3000 14. The Dodge Balls of Doom 15. Susan's High School Fashion Show 16. Kindergarten Screaming 17. The Best D*mn Glee Club EVER! 18. Whose Got Spirit? 19. Mid-Term Risk Factors pt.1 20. Mid-Term Risk Factors pt.2 21. Mid-Term Risk Factors pt.3 22. The Merged Talent Show 23. Rumor Has It & The School Newspaper 24. Swimming Into Deep Trouble 25. Making a Mock Trial of One's Strategy 26. Captain Yanmega For A Day! 27. Field Day of Dreamers & Douche Bags 28. Class of SOPHS Jury Vote 29. Making The Final Grade 30. The Graduation Finale Cast of Characters Host(s) * Dragoon Salamence * Draco Salamence (In Game As Well) * Susan Delcatty (Pokemongirl1994) * Chef/Vice Principal Swampert Notes: * =Veteran Character from Season's 1 and/or 2 * ^=New Original Who Joined in Ep.1 Teams Team Ampharos * Ampharos* (Captain) * Electivire* * Glalie* * Sceptile* * Infernape* * Typhlosion* * Minun* * Conkeldurr^ * Gothitelle^ * Togetic (Ep.3) (Environmental Maniac) * Dewgong (Ep.6) (Glalie's Childhood Friend) Team Gliscor * Gliscor*(Captain) * Flygon* * Rapidash* * Raichu* * Gengar* * Zebstrika* * Blaziken* * Cinccino* * Garchomp^ * Drapion (Ep.3) (Gliscor's Evil Older Brother) * Kricketune (Ep.6) (An Epic but cocky singer) Team Haxorus * Haxorus*(Captain) * Magmortar* * Swampert* * Salamence* * Dustox* * Crawdaunt* * Swellow* * Vespiquen^ * Bisharp^ * Kingler (Ep.4) (Crawdaunt's Older Brother) * Ludicolo (Ep.7) (An Epic Dancer) Team Beedrill * Beedrill*(Captain) * Yanmega* * Zoroark* * Roserade* * Wormadam* * Jynx* * Bastiodon* * Draco Salamence (Co-Host As Well)^ * Durant^ * Leafeon (Ep.4) (Youngest Eeveelution Brother) * Tentacruel (Ep.7) (Sensitive and Shy) Team Zutzu Jr. * Zutzu Jr. Crobat* (Captain) * Shiny Mothim* * Scizor* * Gallade* * Emboar* * Jolteon* * Blastoise* * Shiny Stoutland* * Umbreon^ * Vanillish (Ep.5) (Voiced By Tellyzx's brother, Jackrabbit9090) (Rapidash's Ex-BF/Cool Guy) * Ninjask (Ep.8) (Gallade's Ex-Girlfriend) Team Glaceon * Glaceon*(Captain) * Musharna* * Mothim* * Charizard* * Venusaur* * Butterfree* * Plusle^ * Chandelure^ * Masquerain^ * Espeon (Ep.5) (Evil Strategist/Oldest Eevolution, along with her twin Umbreon) * Hypno (Ep.8) (An Evil Hypnotist) Elimination Order 70. Zutzu Jr. (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.1) - Umbreon saw him as a huge threat because he was the runner-up of Season 2. He got eliminated over Blastoise 69. Crawdaunt (Team Haxorus) (Ep.1) - Haxorus broke up with him. He got the boot over Swampert. 68. Raichu (Team Gliscor) (Ep.1) - He pissed off Gliscor throughout the entire challenge, plus Gliscor hates him. He got voted out over Gengar. 67. Gengar (Team Gliscor) (Ep.2) - Gliscor despises him. He got voted out over Garchomp. 66. Shiny Stoutland (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.2) - Umbreon cheated him off when seeing him raping Glaceon. He left over Blastoise. (Drapion and Togetic joined in Episode 3) 65. Beedrill (Team Beedrill) (Ep.3) - His team acclaimed he was a nut-job. He got the boot over Roserade. 64. Jolteon (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.3) - Umbreon was jealous of his relationship with Blaziken. He left over Gallade. (Kingler and Leafeon joined in Episode 4) 63. Scizor (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.4) - He was one of the reasons that Stoutland and Jolteon got eliminated. He left over Gallade. 62. Glaceon (Team Glaceon) (Ep.4) - No one on her team likes her. She left over Musharna. (Espeon and Vanillish joined in Episode 5) 61. Typhlosion (Team Ampharos) (Ep.5) - 60. Draco Salamence (Team Beedrill) (Ep.5) - 59. Magmortar (Team Haxorus) (Ep.5) - (Dewgong and Kricketune joined in Episode 6) 58. Flygon (Team Gliscor) (Ep.6) - He got angry at Ampharos after Infernape and Sceptile showed him the footage Drapion recorded in Episode 4 of her kissing Electivire, which he mistook for a mutual kiss. He took the boot over Zebstrika. 57. Electivire (Team Ampharos) (Ep.6) - (Ludicolo and Tentacruel joined in Episode 7) 56. Blaziken (Team Gliscor) (Ep.7) - 55. Yanmega (Team Beedrill) (Ep.7) - (Hypno and Ninjask joined in Episode 8) 54. Garchomp (Team Gliscor) (Ep.8) - He was in the bottom 2 too many times. 53. Swellow (Team Haxorus) (Ep.8) - Drapion commanded Hypno to hypnotize Team Haxorus into voting her out as part of his plan to make Gliscor evil again. She surprisingly left over Salamence. 52. Ampharos (Team Ampharos) (Ep.9) - 51. Salamence (Team Haxorus) (Ep.9) - Haxorus pressured him after being sabotaged by Gliscor during the challenge. 50. Zebstrika (Team Gliscor) (Ep.9) - 49. Bastiodon (Team Beedrill) (Ep.9) - Hypno hypnotized him and Zoroark into telling the team to vote him out. He left over Jynx. 48. Swampert (Team Haxorus) (Ep.10) - Hypno hypnotized him into voting him out. 47. Umbreon (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.10)- Vanillish cheated him off because nobody on his team liked him. 46. Rapidash (Team Gliscor) (Ep.10) - Drapion and Gliscor, who is under the former's control, decided to eliminate her. 45. Haxorus (Team Haxorus) (Ep.11) - She has been doing stupid things since Gliscor sabotaged her team in episode 9, plus she wanted to be back with Crawdaunt again. 44. Infernape (Team Ampharos) (Ep.11)- Gothitelle eliminated him as part of her plan to stop Drapion's alliance. 43. Conkeldurr (Team Ampharos) (Ep.12) - He quit the game. 42. Hypno (Team Glaceon) (Ep.12) - He was hypnotized by Gothitelle into apologizing to Team Glaceon to vote him out. He left over Butterfree. (Beedrill, Gengar, Swellow and Typhlosion returned in Episode 13) 41. Kingler (Team Haxorus) (Ep.13) - Gothitelle found out he was part of Drapion's alliance. 40. Musharna (Team Glaceon) (Ep.13) - Gothitelle found out about his relationship with Espeon. 39. Butterfree (Team Glaceon) (Ep.14) - Chandelure had enough of him and convinced the team to vote him out. 38. Leafeon (Team Beedrill) (Ep.14) - Espeon betrayed him. 37. Sceptile (Team Ampharos) (Ep.14) - He made his team lose on purpose in order to get himself eliminated. 36. Durant (Team Beedrill) (Ep.15) - Everyone said her costume was hideous during the fashion show, plus Mothim sabotaged her. 35. Gengar (Again) (Team Gliscor) (Ep.15) - Mothim sabotaged his team, plus he costed his team the challenge. 34. Togetic (Team Ampharos) (Ep.16) - He purposely didn't tell anyone about his relationship with Tentacruel. 33. Shiny Mothim (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.16) - After figuring out what his older brother was up to, Mothim back-stabbed him by claiming to Team Zutzu Jr. that his younger brother was the true culprit. 32. Espeon (Team Glaceon) (Ep.16) - She got the boot, courtesy of Gothitelle. 31. Bisharp (Team Haxorus) (Ep.16) - He found out about Gothitelle's alliance, but they back-stabbed him for doing so. 30. Drapion (Team Gliscor) (Ep.17) - Gothitelle's alliance purposely gave his team the wrong song, which Gliscor and Drapion sang completely out of tune, plus he was related to Gliscor. 29. Jynx (Team Beedrill) (Ep.17) - She got eliminated for unknown reasons. 28. Dustox (Team Haxorus) (Ep.18) - She did nothing for the team. 27. Typhlosion (Again) (Team Ampharos) (Ep.18) - Gothitelle's alliance got rid of him, not only because he returned, but they also took revenge on Gliscor for being in Mothim's alliance and betraying them. (No more teams) 26. Vanillish/Vanilluxe (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.19) - He wasn't doing much. 25. Masquerain (Team Glaceon) (Ep.19) - She wasn't doing much. 24. Chandelure (Team Glaceon) (Ep.19) - She wasn't doing much. 23. Cinccino (Team Gliscor) (Ep.19) - She wasn't doing much. 22. Ludicolo (Team Haxorus) (Ep.20) - She was cheated off by Mothim. 21. Minun (Team Ampharos) (Ep.20) - She was cheated off by Mothim. 20. Blastoise (Team Zutzu Jr.) (Ep.20) - He got eliminated, pissing Kricketune off. 19. Dewgong (Team Ampharos) (Ep.21) - She got eliminated, pissing Glalie off. 18. Swellow (Again) (Team Haxorus) (Ep.21) - She got eliminated by Gothitelle because she and Gliscor were in Mothim's alliance. 17. Tentacruel (Team Beedrill) (Ep.21) - She wasn't doing anything. (Final 16; Merge; Double eliminations until Episode 27) 16. Venusaur (Merge) (Ep.22) - He was depressed after Masquerain got eliminated, so he told most contestants to vote himself out. 15. Kricketune (Merge) (Ep.22) - She was set up by Mothim, who was certain she was going to win immunity. 14. Emboar (Merge) (Ep.23) - He was part of Mothim's alliance, plus he wasn't doing much. 13. Roserade (Merge) (Ep.23) - She was part of Gothitelle's alliance, plus she didn't do much. Topping it off, Mothim cheated her off. 12. Gallade (Merge) (Ep.24) - He sacrificed himself to keep Ninjask in the game. 11. Zoroark (Merge) (Ep.24) - Mothim convinced him to tell everyone else to vote him out. 10. Ninjask (Merge) (Ep.25) - She was unable to participate in the challenge because of her injuries. 9. Plusle (Merge) (Ep.25) - He was a too strong contestant. 8. Vespiquen (Merge) (Ep.26) - She didn't play her role as Mistress Vespiquen well. 7. Wormadam (Merge) (Ep.26) - She didn't play her role as Captain Yanmega's love interest well. 6. Beedrill (Again) (Merge) (Ep.27) - He nearly blew up the entire school. 5. Glalie (Merge) (Ep.28) - He was seen as a huge threat. 4. Charizard (Merge) (Ep.29) - He was the weakest link among the final 4. 3rd Place: Gothitelle (Ep.30) - She was eliminated by Mothim. Runner-up: Mothim (Ep.30) - He lost against Gliscor. Winner: Gliscor (Ep.30) - He won because of him and Mothim teaming up. Elimination Chart Team Colors Immunity Songs Per Episode Episode 1 *'Team Gliscor': Low by Coldplay (Sung by Gliscor) *'Team Zutzu Jr.': Animal by Neon Trees (Sung by Scizor, Umbreon and Shiny Mothim) *'Team Haxorus': I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls (Sung by Swellow, Haxorus and Vespiquen) Episode 2 *'Team Gliscor': A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow (Sung by Gliscor) *'Team Zutzu Jr.': Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Sung by Shiny Mothim) Episode 3 *'Team Beedrill': You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Glee Cast (Sung by Wormadam) * Team Zutzu Jr.: Nothing on You by B.O.B feat Bruno Mars (Sung by Scizor and Blastoise) Episode 4 *'Team Zutzu Jr.': Fireflies by Owl City (Sung by Shiny Mothim) *'Team Glaceon': You Found Me by The Fray (Sung by Butterfree) Episode 5 *'Team Ampharos': Bring Me To Life By Evanescence (Sung by Ampharos and Electivire) *'Team Beedrill': Thinking About You by Frank Ocean (Sung By Yanmega) *'Team Haxorus': Single by Ne-Yo (Sung by Swampert) Episode 6 *'Team Gliscor': Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield (Sung by Blaziken) *'Team Ampharos': This Love by Maroon 5 (Sung by Sceptile and Infernape) Episode 7 *'Team Beedrill': Thank You by Jay-Z (Sung by Bastiodon) *'Team Gliscor': Last Friday Night by Katy Perry (Sung by Rapidash) Episode 8 *'Team Gliscor': Out of My Head by Lupe Fiasco feat. Trey Songz (Sung by Gliscor and Drapion) * Team Haxorus: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO (Sung by Kingler) Episode 9 *'Team Ampharos': Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat Christine Aguilera (Sung by Glalie and Dewgong) * Team Haxorus: My First Kiss by 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha (Sung by Ludicolo and Swampert) *'Team Gliscor': Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha (Sung by Kricketune) *'Team Beedrill': Crazy In Love by Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z (Sung by Roserade and Leafeon) Episode 10 *'Team Haxorus': Don't Stop Believin' by The Glee Cast (Sung by Vespiquen, Haxorus and Kingler) *'Team Zutzu Jr.': Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5 (Sung by Shiny Mothim, Gallade and Blastoise) *'Team Gliscor': Lovesick by Emily Osment (Sung by Kricketune and Cinccino) Episode 11 *'Team Haxorus': My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (Sung by Ludicolo) *'Team Ampharos': Halo by Beyoncé (Sung by Gothitelle) Episode 12 *'Team Ampharos': Angel by Natasha Beddingfield (Sung by Minun) *'Team Glaceon': P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) by Michael Jackson (Sung by Venusaur) Zutzu Jr.'s SOPHS Aftershock The Aftershow is every 3 episodes. NOTE: This Aftershow replaced Samurott & Torterra's Afterschool Aftershock because of low viewmanship. This aftershow took over as Season 3's official aftershow after Episode 12 premiered. Host(s): Zutzu Jr. & Meloetta '''Stranded's Drama Report: '''Torterra & Samurott '''Zutzu Jr.'s Music Choice: '''Serperior & Meganium '''YouTube Questions: '''Beautifly